Nancy A. Collins
thumb|Nancy A. CollinsNancy A. Collins (nascida em setembro de 1959) é uma escritora americana de ficção de horror, conhecida por sua série de romances de vampiro protagonizados por sua personagem Sonja Blue. Collins também produziu as seguintes séries de histórias em quadrinhos: O Monstro do Pântano, Jason Vs. Leatherface, Predator: Hell Come A Walkin e um especial próprio Dhampire: Stillborn. Biografia Collins nasceu em McGehee, Arkansas, Estados Unidos. Ela vive em Nova Órleans, Louisiana nos anos 1980; depois de passar algum tempo em Nova York e Atlanta, na Geórgia, ela radicou-se em Wilmington, Carolina do Norte no século XXI. Escrita Collins escreveu quatorze novelas desde 1989, a maioria se refere a ou inclue uma raça de criaturas que a autora chama de Pretenders (fingidores), monstros de mitos e lendas os quais se passam por humanos para melhor caçar suas presas. Ela ficou conhecida por sua personagem Sonja Blue, uma vampira. Bibliografia Romances * Sunglasses After Dark (1989); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 2000, ISBN 978-1-56504-849-2 * Tempter Penguin Group, 1990, ISBN 9780451402158; Gauntlet Publications, 2001, ISBN 9781887368513 * In The Blood (1992); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 2004, ISBN 978-1-58846-876-5 * Wild Blood (1993); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 2006, ISBN 978-1-58846-878-9 * Walking Wolf: A Weird Western (1994) * Paint It Black (1995) * A Dozen Black Roses White Wolf Pub., 1996, ISBN 978-1-56504-872-0 * Fantastic Four: To Free Atlantis (1996) * Angels On Fire (1998); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 1998, ISBN 978-1-56504-909-3 * Lynch: A Gothik Western (1999) * Darkest Heart White Wolf Pub., 2001, ISBN 9781565048454 Coleções * Nameless Sins (1992) * Midnight Blue: The Sonja Blue Collection (1995) * Avenue X (2000) * Knuckles and Tales (2002) * Dead Roses For A Blue Lady (2002) * Dead Man's Hand: Five Tales of the Weird West (2004) Chapbooks * The Tortuga Hill Gang's Last Ride: The True Story (1991) * Cold Turkey (1992) * Voodoo Chile (2002) * The Thing From Lover's Lane (2003) Romances de Filmes *''Final Destination: Looks Could Kill'' (2005) ISBN 1-84416-316-4) *''Final Destination II: The Movie'' (2006) ISBN 1-84416-318-0) Anthologias * Forbidden Acts (1995) (with Martin H Greenberg and Edward E Kramer) * Dark Love (1995) (with Martin H Greenberg and Edward E Kramer) * Gahan Wilson's the Ultimate Haunted House (1996) (with Gahan Wilson) Não-ficção * The Big Book of Losers (1996) Histórias em Quadrinhos * Swamp Thing (DC/Vertigo, 1991–1993) * Jason vs. Leatherface (Topps Comics, 1995) * Sunglasses After Dark (Verotik Publications, 1995–1997) * Machina Jones (Marvel Comics, 1995) * Dhampire: Stillborn Vertigo, 1996; DC Comics, 1997, ISBN 978-1-56389-256-1 * Predator: Hell Come A'Walkin (Dark Horse, 1996) Roteiros * Dead Town (1999, unproduced) * Sonja Blue written w/Eric Wallace (2006,unproduced) * Devil Head (2006, unproduced) Prêmios * Bram Stoker Award First Novel winner (1990) : Sunglasses after Dark * Bram Stoker Best Novellette nominee (1997) : The Thing from Lover's Lane * Bram Stoker Best Collection nominee (2003) : Knuckles and Tales * International Horror Guild Best Collection nominee (2003) Knuckles and Tales Outros Fundadora da International Horror Guild Ligações Externas * Collin's "True Blue - The Official Sonja Blue Blog" *Myspace Golgotham * Nancy A. Collins on GoodReads Categoria:Escritores Norte-americanos Categoria:Horror